Trolls Play some Battlefield 3
by Pinkie Diane and Surprise Pie
Summary: Crack oneshot. I do not own Battlefield 3, Homestuck, or the lines. I might do one with the girl Trolls any maybe the Alpha and Beta kids. T for swearing.


The following Fan Fiction is a collection of reactions from an original video. No copyright infringment is intended.

Homestuck is copyright Andrew Hussie and MS Paint Adventures.

Battlefield 3 is copyright EA.

For the original video, go to Youtube and copy paste this behind the normal URL: watch?v=I0qgoNsCzwc

All copyright to the video belongs to BedBanana and the real Asdfs.

Basically I'm deleting the Four Swords one and replacing it with this cause nobody liked it anyway I bet.

Plus I'm just procrastinating and putting off updating my Vio and Shadow Read story so suck it up.

Also, warning: I still haven't got to the troll part, so forgive me if I get their quirks wrong.

* * *

AT: *Flying helicopter with everyone inside* nEAGH! *Losing control*

CA: uh, tavros?

Everyone: Wah! Waah! Waaah!

AT: *Crashes into side of building*

*Everyone jumps out*

CG: HOLY SHIT.

*Helicopter is jutting out of building sideways*

TA: now that ii2 how you land a heliicopter!

look at that!

beautiiful!

TC: mOtHeRfUcKiNg BeAuTiFuL, bRoThEr. LoOk At ThAt.

AT: (:{

*Chopper lights itself on fire*

CT: D - Oh!

CG: WHAT THE-

*Chopper explodes*

CA: wwoah!

AT: D:{

TA: uh...

yeah...

* * *

**_Battlefield 3 with the Troll Dudes_**

* * *

TA: *In a Jeep* alright kk ready on your end?

CG: *In a jet* YEAH. *Starts driving*

TA: *Starts driving* let2 go!

leet2 go!

CG: *Is driving as well* CHICKEN!

COME ON MOTHER FUCKER!

TA: *Country accent* come on you piiece of 2hiiet!

rawr!

CG: YEAUGH!

*Sollux's Jeep explodes upon impact with Karkat's jet*

CG: UH, DUDE...

TA: *Normal voice* diid ii kiill you?

CG: I DON'T KNOW.

* * *

Everyone == Have a Sweet Rave Party!

Everyone: *Dancing*

* * *

CA: *Flying a jet trying to do a barrel roll* neeeeagh!

ehh!

neeeeeeagh!

TC: iS tHaT yOu?

AT: iS THAT, uH, yOU?

hAHA!

CT: D - Drop down!

CA: *Does barrel roll* wwoah!

oh shit! *Crashes jet*

TC: *Laughing*

* * *

CA: they lovve me!

TA: ii dont know man.

CA: nyeh!

TC: *Tagging the wall*

TA: the hell ii2 he doiing? *Walks over to Gamzee*

*Tank shooting at them*

TA: ah!

he2 taggiing iit!

CA: the hell?

*Tank shoots them again*

TA: oh 2hiit!

CA: wwo-hoah!

TA: *Pulls out a torch* blaaaaaagh!

tag the wall! hurry! *Starts to draw a hand showing the bird*

make our mark!

CA: make our mark.

TA: thii2 ii our turf now! *Finishes tagging wall*

TC: mOtHeR FuCkEr ThIs iS oUr TuRf!

*Laughing*

* * *

CG: HOLY JEGUS...

WHAT IS THAT?

WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!

* * *

TA: *Uninteligable noises*

CG: OH SHIT! *Sollux crashes into Karkat in a jet*

OH MY G- *Laughing*

TA: *Laughing*

CG: *Inhales* I HAVE TO GO CHANGE MY PANTS. I'LL BE RIGHT BACK.

* * *

AT: aLRIGHT, fUCK THIS, i DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS GUYS GOING,

*Jumps out of helicopter*

jAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH!

*Pulls out parashute* zEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -

CT: D - Might I inquire as to what you are you doing?

AT: -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

*Lands on the ground safely* nEAUGH!

CT: *Chuckling*

* * *

CA: *Country accent* yehaww here wwe go!

TA: *Country accent* here we go!

*Eridan is driving a Jeep with Sollux in it*

TA: woah!

CA: *Swerves around a fence*

TA: don't let tho2e fence2 2top ya!

CA: *Drives off a cliff* wwooooooooah!

TA: yeeaah!

*Lands*

CA: *Normal voice* is our car on fire im stuck

*Sollux gets out and it is on fire*

TA: *Normal voice* oh!

CA: motor crash

TA: *Country accent* motor cra2h, yeah!

CA: *Country accent* aww yeah!

TA: 2he's a beautiiful truck! *Sits on the hood*

*Truck blows up*

CA: *Normal voice*ah!

TA: *Normal voice* uh, what?

Both: *Laughing*

* * *

CG: *Flying a jet with Gamzee inside* I GOT THEM. I GOT THEM.

TC: tHeRe'S a HeL- tHeRe'S a TaNk OvEr ThErE, lEt'S mOtHeR fUcKiNg GeT iT.

CG: *Loses control of jet* WOOOAH!

TC: *Laughing*

CG: *High pitched 'WOAH!'*

*Jet crashes*

TC: *Chucking*

* * *

**_Don't stay tuned for Episode 2 cause I probably won't make it ever! Yay!  
_**


End file.
